You Belong With Me
by FuturMrs.President
Summary: Miley likes Shane but He's dating an awful girlfriend who dislikes Milezzz. Summary sucks read trailer! obviously Moe or Shiley! HIATUS.
1. Trailer

**KK It's 6:41 p.m and I'm sorta kinda in the mood for this so expect it to be a little crappy. I'm sorry I haven't written stuff in months but I'm really upset about these reporting people, so yeah. Anyway I have been meaning to do this little story so here it is-er the trailer I mean. And Yes the names are Shane and stuff so yeh, i know I hate those names too but it's the way it has to be. **

Miley Stewart ; a normal small town girl with a nice life. Pretty wealthy parents, great school and wonderful friends. She wasn't popular but she wasn't nerdy.

Shane Gray ; A popular friendly guy. He was loaded but caring and easy-going. A lot of friends, but one best friend.

Alex Russo ; An outgoing kind girl with a kind heart and sense of humor.

Nate Gray ; Shane Gray's brother, he was smart and funny and always fun to be around.

These group of teens were all good friends but there was still _her. _

Mitchie Torres ; Shane Grays girlfriend, yes she was a bitch. She was cheer captain of her team. And extremely popular.

Here was the problem with this whole problem. Miley disliked Mitchie. Shane wasn't into Mitchie that much. Mitchie hated Miley. . Miley secretly liked Shane. Shane doesn't know. But somehow in someway it ends up well _perfect- _but of course with some drama.

**Starring Miley Stewart**

"I pretty darn sure he doesn't feel the same'

**Shane Gray**

"I can't stand being away from her"

**Alex Russo**

"Just don't tell her I told you"

**Nate Gray**

"Wow Didn't see that coming"

**Mitchie Torres**

"Am I really that terrible?"

**And Much more people!**

**Coming soon to YOU!!!!! Very soon if you review, the more reviews the faster, seriously though people....review. **

**Lolzz, anyways hope your interested, if you didn't get the plot you will better in the first chapter. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful night or day. And I had a snow day today! so fun. Oh and I'm not continuing on My little secret until I'm ready. If I ever am. **


	2. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Hey guys! since I got such good reviews I decided to go forth on my story and because I don't have school today, another snow day! Anyways I hope you like this chapter :)**

**_Miley's POV_**

It was a typical sunday night, talking on the phone with Alex about stuff we'll probably forget when we hang up.

"Ugh! school tomorrow." I groaned into the phone.

"Why do you hate it so much?" Alex asked. I shrugged to myself then answered. "It goes there."

She scoffed a laugh and replied. "Mitchie? oh big deal, you should get used to it you know."

I sighed. "But-but she's a...bitch!" I exclaimed and started picking out my clothes for tomorrow. Alex laughed again. "Why can't Shane see that? boys are so stupid." I shook my head annoyed.

"I hear ya!" Alex agreed.

**_The next day. Same POV_**

I grabbed my bike I had got my last birthday and started peddling to school. I'd had a restless night so I wasn't in the best mood.

"Bye Miles!" My mom yelled from the kitchen back door. I put a hand up and shook it lazily without looking at her. "Later."

I finally made it to school and parked my bike then walked in. "Hey girlie." Alex greeted me. I smiled and nodded. "Hi."

Opening my locker I grabbed a few things and slid them into my bag.

"You okay?" She asked noticing my grumpy attitude. "Not really, I couldn't fall asleep." I shrugged and shut my locker.

"I know something that will cheer you up." Alex grinned and nudged me making me look up. It was Shane walking down hall towards me with his brother Nate. He did his little head bob thing, that guys did and smiled warmly. I smiled back and leaned against my locker.

"Hey Miley." Said Shane not even looking at Alex. "Hi Shane." I gave him a quick hug and breathed in the scent of his new cologne. He hugged back then pulled away. Alex cleared her throat and Shane looked at her.

"Oh hey Alex" He gave her a quick hug. "Hi Nate." I said to Nate who was behind Shane. "Hi girls."

We talked for a few minutes until Shane was pulled away.

"Shaney-(I know creepy name but hey, I gotta do what I gotta do.)- C'mon, let's go somewhere else." Mitchie said in her regular high pitched annoying voice. Shane sighed and looked at us with his 'can I go?' eyes. We all nodded and they walked away holding hands.

I looked after them disgusted and did a sort of gagging thing. Nate smirked and shook his head. "Your crazy miles." He said. "I know" I agreed. Everybody I knew, knew I liked Shane-except Shane of course. It took me a few years to come out with it but I knew somehow they would catch on I had a crush on him. Either because of the the starring or drooling, maybe even the constant talk about how wonderful he was. Either way they'd find out.

Nate wrapped an arm around Alex tightly and give her a quick peck on the cheek. **(Just a heads up I dislike this couple so I probably will not talk about them often unless needed or I feel like it. But I just decided to pair them up!) **I envied there togetherness. Alex got her Gray, why couldn't I.

The bell rang shortly after and we walked into first period. I was in this class with only Alex. Joe wasn't in any of my classes because of our age difference. He was 19 and I was 17. Soon he would graduate and leave me, but then again so would Mitchie!

It was math first, something I was good at. I was asked to go in the higher standard class, but turned down the option because of friends. Soon class ended and we went into Health. This class was only with Nate-which wasn't a good thing because we goofed off quite often. Nate and I had become really good friends ever since Alex started dating him in 8th grade. Before that I was only friends with Shane.

* * *

The rest of the day went by very slowly, I ran into Shane a few times and we talked until he had to go with his group and then I went back to class.

After school Alex came over to my house and we did out homework together.

"So did you talk to Shane today?" Alex asked for at least the 100th time since I'd told her my secret. That was are daily conversation talking about him and how we'll never end up together.

I nodded and set my pencil down. "Yup, I told him I loved him and we skipped down the hall and punched Mitchie." I said rolling my face. Alex looked up from her paper.

"You did!" She said. Alex was always behind on my sarcasm. I huffed. "No Alex Russo I didn't. But I did get to talk to him for a few minutes until Mitchie captured him and swooped him under her wing and she flew away laughing like a little witch, she is."

Alex rolled her eyes. "What if just maybe Shane liked you, just think. Miles it is possible he could have a crush on you." Alex said for the 50th time. I crossed my arms and shook my head. "I pretty darn sure he doesn't feel the same."

Alex shrugged and went on doing her homework. I bit my lip and went back to my homework and another hopeless day went by. A stupid day with no hope of a possible love spark. I really need to stop dreaming of something that's never going to happen. I really am getting pathetic.

**REVIEW! I just wanted to say thank you for your great feedback and I promise you the next chapter will be longer and more ShaneXMiley material will be in there. I know this chapter is pretty short but the first couple chapters are always hard to do so give me some slack. Oh and I might be doing the next chapter Tomorrow or thursday since the weather is snowy and There's a chance of snow at midnight so there way be no skool tomorrow! yayayay! But then again we do have to make it up in june. So either way it's still the same amount of skool days...BYES~!**


	3. Your Not Sorry

**_Note:_ Ok so this chapter will be longer I promise you! I know I have the tendency to make them short but when I'm writing them they seem so long but then they aren't. Oh and Shane will be in this one a lot more, I sware to the lord and if he isn't in it enough- well lets face it I don't break promises! Lol thanks so much!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Miley's POV_

Alex ended up staying the night so we had to get up early to make sure we got to school on time. I sadly was not a morning person, you probably already noticed but that grumpy-ness yesterday morning was rare. You should see me other mornings I'm the grinch.

I pulled on a sweater with pink and gray strips. Then slid into a pair of gray skinny jeans. I straightened my hair for the first time to school. Alex had brought her iron so I decided to give it a chance. Putting on some makeup, Alex was just getting dressed.

I turned away from my mirror and groaned at her.

"Hurry up!" I exclaimed. She huffed and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Turning back around I finished my makeup and put on my black flats then brushed my teeth. I usually just grabbed food at school but Alex wasn't in the mood so I made some quick eggs and toast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finally we-she finished and we rode our bikes to school. We greeted Nate and sat in the lunchroom to talk.

"Did you hear Joanie is dating Trey!" Nick said to us but mostly to Alex. I ignored him and started to space off while Alex and Nate chattered about the latest gossip and their relationship. Stuff I didn't care about.

soon later I felt a squeeze in my thigh and came back to earth. It was Shane. His face was inches from mine, smiling warmly. I smiled back.

"Spaced off again buddy?" He asked joyful. Shane was a morning person. I sighed and shook my head.

"Guess so." I breathed. He bit his lip and plopped next to me. "So hows life?" Shane asked. I looked at him squinted my eyes at him. "Bad, you never talk to me." I accused. He scoffed.

"I do too! It's just football started and I'm pretty busy lately." Sighed Shane. I ran my fingers threw my hair and punched his shoulder gently.

"Don't let it happen again."

Shane nodded and focused on my hair. "Hey I like your hair like that." He brushed his fingers threw it. I grinned. "Thanks"

Suddenly the bell rang making me jump. Shane laughed and patted my back.

"See you later milez." He got up and gave me a hug then we walked into our classes

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After 3 classes it was lunchtime. The day had been going my pretty fast and the talk with Shane made it all the more better.

"Hey what's up with you? That talk with Shane make you googily?" Nate teased and I hit him playfully after we had sat at our table.

"No! I love tuesdays don't you?" I lied then hit myself mentally for the bad accuse. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Well here he comes right now." Alex said hearing our conversation. I snapped my head up and she was right again. Shane walked over to us and waved.

"Hey guys." He said without looking away from me. I grinned largely and scooted over for him to sit. He sat next to me and pulled my tray over to him and started eating. "Hey! get your own" I said pulling it back.

"But I forgot my money." He whined and looked in my eyes giving me the puppy dog face. I couldn't resist his dark chocolate eyes. "Fine you can have my salad."

Nate snorted and we both looked at him. "Sorry just remembered a good joke I heard yesterday." Nate lied. But I knew why he was laughing. Wow I'm pathetic. I gave him a quick glare then looked back at Shane.

"Oh hey uh do you want to watch football practice, today?" Shane asked taking a bite of the salad. I rose my eyebrows at him.

"Gee, that sounds like fun seeing a bunch of guys sweaty and tackling each other. Fun?" I joked. Alex spoke up.

"Sounds like fun to me, see them take off there shirts and-" She was interupted when Nick cleared his throat and looked at her. Hey eyes widen. "I mean it would be fun for you miles." She saved. I shook my head and tried to not laugh.

"You didn't let me finish, afterwards we can go get something to eat." Shane said. Miley smiled wide and nodded.

"Okay what time is it at?" I asked. "4:00, so be there?"

"Yup."

Just when I was about to ask when it ended someone called Shane's name. We both looked up and saw Mitchie and her group. I tried hiding my disappointment knowing Shane would ask if he could sit with them.

Mitchie looked at me and rose an eyebrow. I looked at the Shane and nudged him. "You can go, you can go sit with them." I stuttered. He sighed and hugged me gently then got up.

"See you at 4."

I watched him walk away and wrap his arm securely around Mitchie kiss her lips tenderly. I felt like dying watching him just fade away from me like that. I didn't have the strength to tell him my feelings or pain when I see him just go away like that. I was never going to have that kind of courage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After School I rode my bike back home and started getting ready for the football practice. I changed my clothes and did a side braid with my hair. Watched a little TV until it was 3:45 and then took my dads car to the football field.

I made it a little after 4:00 when they were doing warm ups. I climbed the bleachers and sat down. Then the worst possible thing happened the cheerleaders had practice too. I groaned to myself knowing Mitchie would be there, she was the captain.

There they were in there skimpy tight shorts and low-cut t-shirts. "Shane!" Mitchie's high pitched voice could be heard a mile away. I focused on Shane walk over to her and hug her. She giggled in her annoying laugh and kissed him without warning. He pulled away quickly and walked away. She shrugged it off and started stretching with the other slut-I mean girls.

I moved down to get a better view and started texting to make the time go by faster. After a long time of waiting It was over around 5:30. Shane searched the bleachers and finally caught my eye. He waved and ran over to me.

**_Note:_ This was long right? At least it was longer. So My winter break has started so I'll have more time to type. Thank god I'm so glad a break from school finally! So If you haven't noticed my chapters are all named after Taylor Swift songs, so if one song says like "Forever and Always" it doesn't mean that's what the chapter is about or what they will say. I just love her music and the The title of the story is A song from her but that song does go with this story, her song was my inspiration for it. But yup hope you like this chapter **

**REVIEW and it will come sooner, cause I know that's what you want, am I right or am I right :))**

**_PEACE!_**


	4. Tied Together With A Smile

_**Note:**_** Since I'm the nicest person in the world I thought "Why not? I mean it's the least I can do for my poor absence on My little Secret, why not make it up to you by doing this chapter. And I know how it feels to read an awesome story and have to wait and wait for the next chapter. I also wanted to thank um a few people or person? that I didn't get to thank.**

**tnnisteph IS KRAZY KOOL: Thank you for helping me out and showing me how to actually get a story on Fanfiction! It took me a while but I figured it out and it's because of you! so thanks AND! for making such good stories! lol.**

**Yup review and I might thank you too! haha that's my new motto I'm going to be saying that for now on. So Get used to it.**

_Miley's POV_

I Sat up and started stepping down to him on the bleachers. But sadly I had to be in the moment and didn't realize where I was going and tripped over a step. I looked down and felt myself falling. Just when I was about to hit the ground I felt arms wrap around me._ Shane_. I looked up breathing fast. His eyes were widened.

"Are you okay!" He exclaimed and helped me up. I nodded a little dizzy. Now I am okay. I wanted to say.

"Yeah I think." I breathed. He pulled his arms away making me lose my balance again. I caught myself luckily and decided to sit down. Shane laughed.

"I'm done with practice so we can leave after I change okay?" He said. I nodded once and got up again. Shane smiled and turned around then walked into the locker room. I sighed hit my head with my palm.

"Your so stupid! why do you have to be such a clutz?" I muttered to myself. A while later Shane came back in his normal clothes. "Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and stepped down to him _carefully._

"Do you want to take my car?"

"Yeah but you have to drop me off here since I took my dad's" I said as we started walking to the parking lot. He took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his shiny red sports car. He walked around the car and opened the door for me. I grinned and thanked him then climbed in. He shut the door and went to the drivers seat and slid in, then started the car.

"So do the cheerleaders always practice when the footballers do?" I asked curious. Shane turned out of the parking lot and onto the highway then answered.

"Sometimes, I think they do it just because were there." Shane shook his head and turned the radio on. I nodded and smiled to myself. I see were on the same page. "Oh..."

We drove a little until I realized and I didn't know where we were going. "Were are we going?"

Shane looked at me. "Uh...I'm not sure I'm kind of driving in circles. Where do you want to go?" I laughed and shrugged. "How 'bout In 'N Out Burger."

"Okay" He said turning onto a different street until we made it there. Parking the car I noticed a familiar face get out of car. _Mitchie. _"Oh god." I mumbled to myself. Shane heard me and asked what was wrong.

"Uh I just remembered I'm not hungry." I pulled my seatbelt back on. Shane looked at me confused then looked behind me and noticed what I did. "Mitchie's here" He said but barely smiled. I turned around. "Oh your right!" I said trying to act surprised. I turned back to face him smiling awkwardly. Shane sighed and looked down for a second.

"We can go somewhere else, if you want." He asked. I pulled my eyebrows together. "No it's fine..." I said confused. I unbuckled my seatbelt again. Shane shook his head.

"Miles I know you don't like her. You shouldn't be ashamed about that." Shane spoke softly. "Were both going to date people we don't like, okay? I'm not going to make you start liking her. Mitchie can be rude to you-"

I interupted. "Can? She _is."_

"Okay she is, sorry. But anyways I don't care if you don't like her. Let's just not hide things to each other okay?" He looked deep in my eyes. I gulped and starred into his eyes.

"Y-yeah, of course." I stuttered. Shane Grinned. "Great, so where do you want to go?"

I tore my eyes from his dazzling face and replied. "Uh can you actually take me back, I want to go home." I said forcing away the tears that were welling up. Shane shifted.

"Are you sure?" I heard the disappointment in his voice. "Yeah" My voice cracked. Shane huffed quietly and started the car and we drove in silence to the football field. We finally made it and I jumped out of the car.

Shane pulled his window down. "Bye Miley." He said with no emotion. I turned back around still trying not to cry. "Sorry Joe, I'm just not in the mood today." I apologized and turned back around and got in my car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After I got home I quickly called Alex.

"Hello?" Alex said into the phone. "Hey Alex, It's me Miley." I breathed into the phone. "Oh hey! is everything okay, aren't you supposed to be with Shane?"

I waited a moment then replied. "Uh, that's why I'm calling."

"Okay? What's up?"

I told Alex everything that happened and she listened carefully. After I was finished she spoke. "Wow..." was all she could say.

"I know." I groaned. "What am I going to do! I am not going to tell him my secret, but I feel so bad lying to him."

Alex thought for a moment. "I don't know, Miles. Why don't you get some sleep."

"K, bye Al."

"Bye Mi"

We hung up and I went to bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the week went by slowly. Shane wasn't talking to me anymore. I felt awful, what had I done? Alex suggested we go shopping friday but I wasn't in the mood. Nate thought talking to Shane would help, but I just couldn't.

Saturday came and I couldn't take it anymore, I was a wreck. Alex spent the night and we watched sad movies all night.

"Boys are so stupid!" I said whipping a tear away that was falling down my cheek. We were watching the fourth season of Grey's Anatomy now.

"You say that all the time" Alex said looking at me.

"Well it's true....but I guess girls can be dumb too." I bit my lip and looked back at the TV screen. Alex nodded and went on watching too. A while later my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and my eyes widen.

_Shane._

_**Note: **_**DUN DUN DUN!!!!! I have to say, I didn't like this chapter a lot. I did poor typing I think. But whatever A chapter is a chapter. Correct! Woo! It's snowing here in rainy Washington. No I don't live in Forks sadly but I do live like 45 minutes away. There's at least 3 inches at the most which is shocking since I live 15 minutes away from the ocean. But anyways I will have Shane's POV soon so just a heads up. **

**Review and Imma gonna thank you :) Told you I'd say it. **


	5. Invisible

_**Note:**_** Did you here? You didn't? Well... There's only 2 days till Christmas!! I know what your thinking, "I just have to get Madison a gift"... wait your not? I thought we were friends, I thought we had a connection, I trusted you to comment! I'm so ashamed and hurt. But You know since It's the holidays I'm going to b the nice one of this friendship and keep on typing! But between Christmas and New Years I probably wont write. Enywayssssss Happy Holidays!**

_Shane's POV_

I had been in my room for the past 4 hours just sitting on my bed, thinking about Miley. I hadn't been talking to her, some reason. I think It was because of Tuesday night when I scared her off by my 'telling each other everything'' speech. I finally forced myself to give her quick call to talk. _Obviously _

The phone rang a few times and I was about to give up until I heard her soothing voice. "Hello?"

It took me a second to speak up but I finally got a word up. "Hey" I said.

"Shane?" She asked. I nodded then hit myself mentally. "Uh Yeah."

"What do you want Shane?" She spoke slowly. "I needed to talk to you."

Miley waited a moment then talked. "Okay, talk."

I sighed. "I need to talk to you in person."

"Where?" I heard her say into the phone and I let out a sigh of relief. "Uh, I'll just pick. You're at your house right?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Okay, I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"Okay bye" She hung up and I closed my phone. I sighed and bit my lip then got up and ran downstairs and saw Nate on the couch. He looked up from the TV and raised an eyebrow. "Where have you been for the past 4 hours?" He asked.

I answered. "In my room. Where's my keys?" I asked walking over the coffee table. Nate pointed to the top of the TV and looked at me. "Why where you going?"

"Picking up Miley." I said crossing my arms. "You guys are talking?" Nate asked a little surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, is there something wrong with me talking to her?"

Nate shook his head. "No, but you know it seemed like you guys were ignoring each other."

I ran my fingers through my hair and replied. "Well, I had to talk to her sometime. I can't stand being away from her" I spoke softly. Nate looked at me surprised by my response. Even I was a little shaken from my words. But I wasn't lying.

Nate nodded slowly. "Okay, see you later."

"Bye"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I knocked on Miley's door with my knuckles waiting patiently for a response. Finally Alex came to the door. I looked at her confused Miley hadn't answered the door at her own house.

"Where's Miley?" I asked then noticed what she was wearing. A few layered tank tops, socks that went up to her thighs and short shorts. Suddenly Miley was at her side. Wearing the same thing.

"Hey Shane." She said. I grinned awkwardly at her and nodded. "Hi."

She looked down and realized she was still in her sleepover clothes. Flushing Miley bit her lip. "It's fine, you don't need to change. We probably wont even make it out of the car." I said. She nodded.

"Okay, um I'll be back in little Al. Sorry" She grabbed a sweater and walked out of the door. "You two be good now!" Alex joked and shut the door. We walked over to my car and got in. I started the car and drove out of the driveway.

"So..." Miley said breaking the awkward silence that creeped up every once and a while if we didn't talk. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked and I felt her eyes on my face. I turned the car and parked on the side of the road.

I turned to face her and pulled the keys out to stop the car. "I just wanted to say, sorry for scaring you off last Tuesday."

Miley looked at me confused. "You didn't scare me off, I just wasn't in the mood."

I sighed and tore my face from hers. "I wish you would stop making excuses! You hide so many things from me I feel like I don't even know you sometimes. We used to tell each other everything!" I exclaimed. Miley squinted her eyes at me and shook her head.

"I don't make excuses! It's just some things are too private to tell people! even my best friend!" She yelled back.

"It's bad to bottle things up like that you know! sometimes it's better when you do tell people. They might be able to help." I shook my head as she looked away from me.

"I do tell people, I tell Alex. But somethings I can't tell to a guy okay?"

I started getting madder. She was keeping things from me. "What it is? guy problems girl problems. What, you can't get a guy or something?" I said rolling my eyes.

Miley scoffed and glared at me. "My problems aren't about me! they're about you!" She blurted then her eyes widened. I looked at her confused then realized what she was hiding. "You're still going on about me and Mitchie, aren't you! why can't you get over it. I like her, she understands me and tells me everything unlike you!"

She bit her lip and looked down. I really blew it now. "You know I was going to tell you but now I don't think I will, ever."

I turned away from her and sighed. Great I just hurt my best friend and possibly lost my friendship with her. I started the car and drove Miley home in silence. I dropped her off without any goodbyes from her or from me.

Miley's POV

I ran into my house after Shane had dropped me off. The whole time I had been forcing away tears and now they were streaming down my face. Alex got up from my couch and ran over to me her eyes filled with panic.

"Mi what's wrong!" She asked and wrapping her arms around me. I let out a sob and replied. "He hurt me Alex."

Alex gasped and lifted my head to look at her. "Tell me what happened." She sat me down on the couch and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around us. I gulped and pulled my hair away from my face.

"He doesn't Love me. He is never going to love me."

Alex shook her head and rubbed my back. "You told him your secret?"

"No, I was but then he accused me of making excuses and hiding things from him." I sniffed and went on. "I said it was a girl thing and I couldn't tell him. Then I blurted out it wasn't about me it was about him and he thought I was talking about him and Mitchie and said I can't get over myself and that she tells him everything and I don't."

Alex's eyes widen. "That jerk!"

I closed my eyes and tried stopping more tears from coming down my face. "I knew he didn't like me, I knew I was just pathetic and never had a chance with him."

"Well at least you know for sure? and you don't have to wonder all the time." Alex said trying to make me feel better but right now nothing could make me feel better. If she brought in the hottest guy in the world I'd probably throw that bowl of popcorn at him and yell. "Boys are stupid!"

"But I think I lost my friendship with him." I was caught off guard by my own words, but deep down inside nothing in my heart told me those words were _false_.

_**Note:**_** WOWWWWW. That story even shocked me! Jeez the least I can do is write a happy story for Christmas but what do I do? The complete oppiset! This chapter was a bit confusing at some points I didn't know where I was going with this so if you don't get it, it's fine the next chapter will be easier to understand! Thanks so much for the great feedback on this story I may only have like 14 reviews but Im getting favorited and stuff so good job!**

**Do a good review and I might thank you!**


	6. I Caught Myself

**_Note_: Merry Christmas! I know You weren't expecting this so just a warning to people who don't know me too well. EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED. Anywho Be sure to watch The New years thing On Disney Channel!! OMFG Miley, Jobros, and Selena ALL in the same room? I think...I hope. That's going to be Kerazy!! If Nicholas even thinks about kissing Selena then...I might cry! I know they are a couple in here but I like HATE NickXLily! Guross. And who else would be with Nick? not oliverrrrr. Oh and this chapter is not a taylor swift song! Sorry. **

_Miley POV :)_

I ended up crying myself to sleep in Alex's arms on the couch. As uncomfortable as it was, I was exhausted. The next day I woke up sprawled out on the couch. Alex was on the recliner chair sound asleep. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My dad still wasn't home from his business trip so the place was a mess, but that was the least of my worries. I grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Alex. She jumped and opened her eyes.

"What the hell, I was sleeping." She groaned and threw the pillow back. I rolled my eyes and got up from the couch.

"It's like 12:00" I shook my head and slumped to the kitchen and made some eggs and toast. Alex came in a couple minutes later and sat at the island.

"Feel any better?" Alex asked. I shrugged trying to keep that thought of hatred away. "Guess so"

I finished the breakfast and grabbed some plates for me and Alex. "I'll call Nate and see what's going on with Dummy" She smirked and grabbed her cell phone then dialed his number. She waited and second and spoke into the phone.

"Hey babe. How are you?" She asked. I heard Nate say something and Alex smiled. "Anything weird going on with Shane?" She asked then pulled the phone away and put it on speaker quickly. "Uh yeah, why?"

Alex pulled the phone back to her face and said "cause he did something."

"What?" Nate said. I set the food aside and listened. "He didn't tell you?"

We heard something fall and Nate cursed under his breath. Alex laughed silently and rolled her eyes.

"No he didn't, why tell me!"

"Wait first tell me what Shane has been doing." Alex said. "Uh...He's just been like slumping around and not eating. He's been staying in his room mostly."

I bit my lip and looked down. Alex shifted and spoke into the phone. "Oh, well Shane kind of hurt Miley. "

We heard Nate gasp. "He did? What did he do? Kick her, punch her-"

"No not physically, mentally"

Nate calmed down. "Oh..."

"Yeah, well I have to go okay?"

"Okay, bye love you."

"Love you too."

They both hung up and Alex looked at me. "Well, there you have it. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex left a little later to go see Nate and I stayed home and watched TV all day long, fun huh? But it gave me a lot of time to think about everything. Like What Nate said about Shane. And why I felt so damn bad for him! Why the hell would I feel bad for Shane, who cares about him. I mean he broke my heart and he doesn't have any idea because he doesn't or I should say didn't my feelings for him. If I had never liked him the way I did, this would have never happened! But it did and there's nothing I can do about it.

Alex kept telling me Everything happens for a reason. But what was the reason for this to happen! to prove I will never get a chance with Shane in trillion years. No scratch that Never will I get a chance with him. But I don't care cause he's jerk!...Okay I do care, I care a lot. I care about Shane. And about my friendship with him. Oh shut up brain! stop rambling on about stupid stuff like that and keep watching TV!

A little later Alex phoned me and we chatted for a while. Alex hadn't been bringing up or talking about Shane. I started getting suspicious so I asked. "Did you see shane?"

Alex paused a second and I waited for her to answer. "Erm, yeah I did. He's a wreck just like Nate said."

I bit my lip and nodded to myself. Good.

"Did you talk to him or did you just see him?"

"Uh I talked to him a little."

"Oh..." I sighed quietly. Why was she talking to him! I need to ask but I don't want to sound pathetic and act like I cared... even though I do care. I just can't ask though. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door and I got up.

"Oh someone is at the door, I'll talk to you later Al" I said. "Okay bye."

We both hung up and I answered the door. Oh my god.

* * *

_Earlier that day with Alex. Alex POV_

I left Miley's house around 1:00 and went to Nate's house to go see him. Knocking on the door I heard Shane's voice yell something and I bit my lip. Yikes. I knocked again and the door swung open.

"Hey babe" Nate said and pulled me in then kissed my lips tenderly. I kissed back and pulled away. "Hey."

Nate smiled and we walked over to the couch.

"Hows Miley?" Nate asked after we sat down and he started kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and replied. "She's a little better, still hurt but trying not to think about it."

"MMMM" Nate said against her throat as if to say 'Oh'.

"What about Shane?" I asked and ran my fingers threw his curly locks. **(BLECH, BLECH, BLECH! this is so hard to write. I just try imagining Miley doing this. lol)**

"He's still the same as yesterday, but grumpier." Nate spoke against my neck. I nodded and Nate stopped then looked at me. I kissed him gently then pulled away.

"Do you think I can talk to him?"

Nate looked at me confused. "Uh sure, he's in his room."

I nodded and kissed his cheek then got up from the couch and ran upstairs. Remembering which door was his I knocked on it a few times. Nothing.

"Shane? It's me Alex open up or I'll just walk in."

Nothing still. I finally gave up and opened the door. There he was laying miserably on his bed just starring at the ceiling. I felt like crying for him some reason. "Go away." He groaned and turned on his side. I huffed and walked over to his bed and began talking.

"Look, you really hurt Miley, and she didn't deserve that at all." I sat down on his bed. "Thanks for stating the obvious Al" He said sarcasticly. I rolled my eyes and went on. "Anyways I think you should go talk to her and tell her your sorry."

"She doesn't want to talk to me, she doesn't even want to see me." Shane said getting annoyed now. "Shane, I have to tell you something about Miley." I rested my hand on his shoulder and pulled gently hoping he'd turn. He didn't.

"God she's going to kill me for this but uh Miley's, Miley is in love with you Shane." I closed my eyes. What was I doing? Making a mistake was what I was doing. Shane stopped breathing for a second then turned his head and looked at me with wide eyes. I nodded.

"That was what she was keeping from you. She didn't want to tell because she was scared you wouldn't feel the same and because she knew it would never work. "Everyday she would wait for you to see you were meant to be with, or whatever she would say. But everyday you just _didn't_ and it killed her to know you were with a girl that wasn't her. Everyday for 8 years Shane. 8."

Shane shook his head and sat up. He burried his head in his hands. "God dammit what have I done!" He exclaimed and looked back at me. I rubbed his back and gave him a quick hug.

"Just don't tell her I told you."

Shane nodded and mumbled. "Thanks."

I smiled a little and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't do anything stupid okay?" I said getting up. I sighed and nodded. "Course."

I smiled again and walked out of him room. Miley's was going to kill me if she ever found out What I did. I heard Shane get up and then I felt him run past me. I looked up and saw him running down the stairs. Where was he going?

"Where you going?"

He didn't reply and ran out the door. _Uh-oh. _I think I have an idea.

**OH BOY! Crazy right? Yeah anyways I got the Burning up book for Christmas!!!!! WOOH! Also the Twilight soundtrack and the latest Ipod nano. And a whole bunch of other stuff but i'm not going to the list the other stuff. So I hope everyone had and is still having a great Christmas, I sure am. And I hope you don't mind the language. It is rated T. Also I sorry the Nelena, I tried getting past that part that's why it's not very detailed. LOL. **

**Bye. Do A good review and I might thank you. ;DDD! LATTA!**


	7. The Way I Loved You

_**Note:**_** I'm feelin' the love... are you? Well I don't feel love from Nick Jonas!! Grrr why must you go out with Selena! There's a new picture of them on a date go see it at . I'm addicted to that site now! even though they are anti- Miley fans! Lol there have to make a big deal out of everything like a couple days they put SHORT TANK TOP or something in caps too! good lord, I think it's jealousy! Anyways I just wanted to thank Stephanie for her funny comments that always make me laugh. :)**

Miley's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Shane. I wanted to shut the door in his face but something told me not too. He looked at me with sorrowful eyes. He had small bags under his eyes from his lack of sleep and his hair was a bit messy but he still looked gorgeous for some reason.

"Hi" He finally said. I realized my mouth was open and quickly shut it. "Uh Hi"

He rose his eyebrows and asked if he could come in. I nodded and moved out of the way then shut the door. I watched him sit down on my couch and look up at me. I blinked then walked over to the coffee table and sat on it. Pushing away the hair from his eyes he spoke up.

"Miley, I just wanted you to know that what happened was a mistake and I'm sorry." Shane said meaningful. I blurted. "We had a fight and said some stuff we didn't mean."

I looked away and slapped myself mentally. Why did I just say that! I should be slapping him in the face for being so dumb, but he did say his sorry.

"I know Mi but I was wrong okay?"

I nodded. Yes you are. He went on. "And for the past 2 days I haven't but taking it too well, I can't sleep or eat. I can't even talk on the phone with my girlfriend." sighed Shane. I listened. "Then Alex came over and she talked to me a little and I figured out why I can't live without you in my life."

I squinted my eyes a little and looked at him confused. I didn't understand.

"Miley I found out something about that you have been hiding for the past 8 years from me." He said scooting off his seat a little. My eyes widen and my heart beat picked up. Alex didn't tell him! if she did she is going to get her so bad! Oh shut it brain and listen to him.

"Have you been in love with me for the 8 years?" Asked Shane. I tore my eyes from his face. _She did tell him. _I gulped and and let out a sigh. "I can't believe Alex told you!" I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"So you have?"

I opened my eyes again and bit my lip. "Yeah Shane I have, but you were too damn blind to notice."

Shane nodded and moved onto the coffee table next to me. "Yes I was" He agreed. I looked at him confused then asked. "So I told you my secret, what do you want now?" I asked.

"Now It's time I told you my secret. Miley ever since Alex told me you like me like that It started to get me thinking and on my way here It made me realize something."

He reached out and touched my cheek and gently caressed it. I shivered from his touch. "What?" I asked a little louder than a whisper.

"I love you too." He said. I stopped breathing and started feeling dizzy. No No NO! this can't be real. He's lying to make me feel better. I know it. I shook my head and looked away as Shane's hand dropped from my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I looked back at him and muttered. "Don't lie to me Shane."

"I'm not! why do you think I've been to miserable? Why do you think I came over here? just to tell you I'm sorry and I know your secret? No! It's because of something I felt deep inside my heart. I've never felt this way about someone! Not even Mitchie." Shane exclaimed and I noticed the hurt in his eyes.

"But you, I- No and-" I stuttered and Joe put a finger to my mouth. He shushed me. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Why do I have to cry now! Shane just told me something I have been waiting for most of my life and I'm crying! Good lord I'm so emotional. But I don't think it's sad or regret tears I think it's happy tears. Tears of joy to know Shane loves me.

"Don't cry" He whispered as a tear dropped. I turned red and rubbed the tear away. "Look at me, crying." I shook my head and smiled a little. Shane grinned a bit too and wrapped his arms around me. It felt so right to feel his warmth and too be so close to me again. But knowing his arms weren't there for a friendly hug made me feel so much happier.

"Shane, I forgive you for being stupid." I joked and burried my head in his chest. Shane laughed and squeezed me tighter. "Good"

* * *

We sat there for what seemed for hours just holding each other and whispering little things to each other until I remembered something. "What about Mitchie?"

Shane let go of me and moved to the couch then pulled me onto his lap. "I guess I'm breaking up with her." He said. Finally! I felt like dancing when he said that. This has to be the best day of my life.

"Good." I blurted and then blushed. Shane laughed a little and nodded. "Yeah I think I've been needing to do that." He said. It grew silent and I looked up at Shane. He looked at me and moved his head forward. I got nervous as he got closer. Tilting my head to the side I watched his lips move closer to mine. Our eyes shot back forth from our lips to our eyes at we were inches away. I moved my head forward and felt his cool breath on my tongue then his lips were against mine. _Woah._ I thought as I felt the connection. It was like our lips fit like a glove. Perfectly.

His smooth lips moved slowly against mine as he deepened it a bit. We both closer our eyes as I slid to the side so we were chest chest but I was still on his lap. We both deepened it more and I felt Shane's hands trace along my back. I ran my fingers threw his hair.

Suddenly I felt Shane's tongue swerve along my lips and I opened my mouth a little for his tongue to go in. He slid it in and found mine and our tongues danced together. I moaned into his mouth quietly and Shane slowly took off my jacket. I threw it to the side and went on kissing. A little later I slowly pulled away for air. Shane slid his tongue back and tore away as we both started panting and breathing fast.

I smiled at Shane pecked him once more then pulled away.

"Wow." He said out of breath. "Was that too fast?"

Shaking my head I replied. "It was perfect."

He nodded and I slid off him. "Oh! I need to call Alex." I said and ran over to the phone and started dialing the number. I put the phone up to my face and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alexandra**-(And I don't know what her full name is, but that's my Sisters!)-**" I said.

"Hey Miley, everything okay?" She asked and I heard the worry in her voice. "Uh yeah I guess but Shane came over and told me he knew my secret, now how in the world did he know it?" I asked and heard Shane get up.

Alex went silent then replied. "Maybe Nate told him."

I felt Shane wrap his arms around me. "You're going to blame Nate?"

"Okay okay! I did it, I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." She pleaded.

I sighed and shook my head. "Hey how about you and Nate swing by." I said saying it more as a demand then a question.

"Why? What are you going to do?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "Nothing just come over."

"Nate wont let you hit me." Alex. warned. I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever." I hung up and turned around and wrapped my arms around Shane's neck.

"It's okay that they are coming over right?" I asked.

"Yeah it's your house." Shane looked down and frowned. I lifted his head and looked deep in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and kissed me then pulled away. "I'm cheating on Mitchie." He blinked. I shook my head.

"Not anymore."

"Miles, I haven't broken up with her yet." Shane reminded me. I nodded. "So can we not do this?" I asked and pulled my arms away. Shane shrugged. "I don't know, what do you think?"

I looked away and bit my lip. "I think you should call her and break up with her."

"Over the phone?"

"She deserves it." I said raising my eyebrows at him. Shane rolled his eyes. "Does she?"

I huffed and crossed my arms. In my world she does deserve it. But Shane was in my world now so I guess she didn't. "I don't know, all I know is I want to be with you."

Shane smiled and kissed me deeply. I pulled away and looked deep in his eyes. "I want to be with you too."

"Then do it Shane." I grabbed the phone and handed it to him. He groaned and grabbed it then started dialing her number.

_**Note:**_** Finally at last, all this wait! lol you don't think I rushed it do you? Tell me the truth I want to know where I need to fix. Don't be afraid, I want to know. The kissing part was kind of bad because something happened to my computer and it deleted it so I had to do it again, and I was not happy! Well I'd say happy holiday with no S but I'm not in the mood. So yeah good night is all I'll say since it's 7:09. People from the pacific coast would know what I mean unless they don't read this until tomorrow or something.**

**Do a Fab REVIEW and I'll thank you. :)**

**BYESSSSSS ~Madison **


	8. Best Day

_**Note: Oh gawd I've just fallin' more in love with the Jobros! haha a while ago they played a concert and did a country version of SOS and Joe had the funniest southern accent ever!! U can probably find it by typing in Jonas brothers country SOS or something. Idk I saw it at oceanup. Anways It's been a couple days since I've done anything so I'm going to try finishing this story up maybe about 5 or 6 more chapters.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Miley's POV :D

Shane stubbornly put the phone to his ear and paused. I starred at him and waited for Mitchie to answer her phone.

"Hello?" I heard her squeaky voice blast into the phone. "Hey Mitch it's me Shane." He said and I got a little flustered when he said her nickname.

"Oh Shaney! I've been meaning to talk to you, I got this ultra stylish new dress. You have to see it. " She squealed into the phone. Shane mocked her and I giggled. "Listen Mitchie, we need to talk." He said getting serious. Yeah you show her Shane!

"What?"

Pausing Shane looked at me and I did a signal that told him to wrap it up. "I Forget bye." He hung up and and my eyes widen. What the Hell! "What the Hell!" (haha sorry that was kind of stupid.

"I can't do it over the phone, It's just wrong Miley." Shane replied. I put my hands on my hips. GRRR but dang it he was right! "I guess so, but tomorrow you have to, okay?" I asked. Shane nodded and wrapped his arms around me.

"Good boy" I patted his head as he winked. We both heard a car pull into the driveway and we pulled away. "Alex and Nate are here"

A few moments later they knocked on the door and I walked over and answered it. Nate was there but no sign of Alex. "Hey Miles." Nate smiled. I said hello and asked "Where's Alex?"

Alex peeked her head up from behind Nate's Shoulder. "Right here."

I rolled my eyes and pulled Alex from behind him. "Stop being so childish I'm not _that_ mad at you." I joked. Alex brightened up. "You aren't?!"

I shook my head. "Actually uh" I walked over to Shane and took his hand. "Were together!" I said the exact time Alex said. "You're together!"

I grinned and let go of his hand and ran over to Alex. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" She squealed.

"We'll be in the kitchen while you girls 'bond'" Shane said and kissed my cheek then he and Nate walked into the kitchen. I'd better check my fridge after they left, just in case.

"Shut up! This is crazy! now you can't be mad because If it weren't for me you wouldn't together!" Alex shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, maybe."

Alex pulled out her lower lip and and pushed her eyebrows together. "C'mon!" She begged and got on her knees. I giggled and sighed. "Fine your forgiven." I said as she got up off the floor. "So have you guys kissed?"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They left a while later and Soon Shane had to go too. "Are you sure you have to go?" I asked as Shane grabbed his coat and keys. Shane bit his lip. "How 'bout I call you when I get home?" He asked. I huffed "Fine."

He leaned down and placed his lips on mine and moved them gently. I kissed back and stretched my arms up around him. He pulled away smiling. "Bye Mi" He said and opened the door.

"Later" I watched him walk out and go over to his car. He waved one last time and got into his car and drove off. I grinned to myself shutting the door. This was officially the best day of my life EVER! Well unless Shane and I ever make love or we get married or maybe when I have his first child. Oh Miley don't get too carried away it's just a boyfriend. No no correction It's THE BEST boyfriend I've or anyone could ever have. Unless your not his type but who's not his type? Mitchie.

The rest of the night I waited on the couch for Shane call and he did and we talked for hours. Mostly about nothing but somethings were interesting to hear like when I found out he had a football game Friday.

"Do you think I should try out for cheerleading?" I asked him. Shane laughed and replied. "Miley you're not flexible remember" He reminded. I bit on my pen and thought. "But then I could cheer you on and I'd never miss a game." I said.

Shane agreed. "Yeah but you can cheer me on in the bleachers."

We ended some reason finding ourselves talking about Gothic people. It was very strange but we had a good discussion about them. We finally stopped talking around 11:00 when I told him goodnight and went to bed. Dreaming about Shane. Well I thought about him but my actual dream was about me in this library with this old lady who was throwing spoons at me.** (I actually had a dream like that! but it was much scarier!)**It was pretty weird.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up the next morning ready for school but some reason I was nervous. I think because today everyone would know me and Shane were dating. Shane surprised me by picking me up and taking to me to school. Thank god I wasn't going to ride my back in the rain. Shane seemed a bit tense too, why were we so worried about this?

We'd already grabbed most people's attention when we walked into school hand and hand. Great just what we needed. He 'group' quickly came over to us and demanded an us to explain.

"What do you think guys?" Shane said. I smiled to myself when he said that some reason.

"So you guys are together, like together together or just together?" one of them asked. What the hell were they saying. I really needed to catch up on the lingo they said. "Together together" Shane replied and looked up at him that screamed "What?!"

He shrugged and looked back at his friends. "But why? she's like your best friend isn't that like illegal?" A blonde girl said as she twirled her hair on her finger. Shane pushed his eyebrows together and shook his head. _Wow_

"No Tiffany it's not, why can't you guys get over it?" he asked I think I had an idea, _Mitchie. _I pulled on Shane's arm and he leaned down. I whispered in his ear something and his eyes widen.

"Right now?" He whined. I nodded and looked back at his group. "Sorry we have to go." I said and pulled on Shane. A Groan erupted from Shane's lips and I turned to look at him. "Do you want to cheat? cause I'm totally fine with Mitchie figuring it out the hard way." I shrugged.

"Fine" He tore his eyes from me and looked behind. I quickly turned around to Find Mitchie coming through the school doors. "Well there she is, go tell her." I looked back at Shane but he was running down the hall. I rolled my eyes and ran after him finally catching up and pulling on his shirt

"Stop being immature, do it or I will." I said and he brightened up. "You do it."

I laughed and replied. "I was kidding, you have to." Shane frowned and started walking towards Mitchie. "You owe me" He muttered. I smiled and watched a little ways away just in case Mitchie did something stupid... or Shane did.

Mitchie hugged him when he came over and kissed his lips. I glared but tried calming myself down. _She doesn't know, stay calm Miley._ Shane gently pushed her away and then started nailing the news on her. Mitchie quickly stopped smiling and cocked her head to the side. After Shane finished she started to get all red and _hurt_. I'd never seen Mitchie look that way before. Her eyes seemed to moisten or so it seemed and her breathing picked up.

She said something to him it seemed like a question and Shane said something back. Mitchie crossed her arms and looked towards me. Yes she was crying. Some strange reason I felt you know, bad for her. After everything she'd done to me, I can't believe it.

Mitchie looked back at Shane and took a deep breath. Then she mouthed the words 'I'm Sorry' and walked away. I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead. Shane was soon at my side. "She didn't take it too well." He mumbled and put his hand on my back.

"I know." I sighed. The bell rang right after I said those words. "I'll see you at lunch." Shane said and hugged me tightly. I hugged back and smelled his cologne, we pulled away and walked to our first classes.

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of short, and lame. I hated this chapter pretty much. It was sloppy. I don't mind if you hate it too. So tomorrow is New years EVE!!!! Walla walla woo woo! And then sadly school will start on Monday. :( And back to the same routine. Oh well you should review!!!!!!! and make me proud. **

**BYE! **

**~Madison**


End file.
